


Under an Umbrella

by wonderfulchaos



Series: A World of Pleasant Memories [3]
Category: Servamp
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: In which Mahiru forgets to bring an umbrella and Sakuya mysteriously has one. Or two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So my fellow SakuMahi shipper, ca3, requested this pairing with "first kiss" as the prompt~! And this was the end result. =)

There was a sudden downpour of rain toward the end of the day, and Mahiru hadn’t thought to bring an umbrella to school. It hadn’t been in the forecast. Most of his classmates had already left and while he was loitering by the shoe lockers the rain was getting steadily worse.

With a sigh, he resigned himself to a wet walk home. Right before something crashed into him from behind, nearly knocking him over. “Ma. Hi. Ru.” A something that was actually a someone. “Don’t tell me you were going to leave without me. Now that’s just mean.”

“Sakuya, you’re heavy.” He managed to shrug his best friend off, but loitering here was better than going outside right now, so he asked, “Why are you so late anyway? You’re not in any clubs.”

“And neither are you,” quipped Sakuya, wagging a finger, “but that doesn’t stop you for helping out anyone who asks.”

His cheeks warmed, but Mahiru was obstinate when he told him, “Someone has to do it.”

Sakuya mimicked the words with air quotes. “Yeah, yeah. And while you were busying doing that, I was busy doing this.” From off the floor, he picked up two umbrellas that Mahiru was just noticing now. They must have been discarded in the midst of Sakuya’s tackle hug, because that would have hurt a lot more if he hadn’t. “Can’t have you catching a cold, now can I?”

Smiling slightly, Mahiru took the umbrella held out for him. “Really? I thought you would jump at the chance to take care of me,” he teased.

“Oh, was that an invitation?” wondered Sakuya as he changed into outdoor shoes. “It sure sounded like one.”

“Maybe,” allowed Mahiru. “If I get sick, it’ll probably be your fault anyway.”

“I feel insulted. Deeply wounded.” Grasping at his chest, Sakuya dramatically claimed, “I don’t know how I’ll go on. Mahiru thinks I’m a bringer of plagues.”

Laughing, Mahiru didn’t deign that one with a reply and stepped outside to wait for his friend. Umbrella open and loitering under the eaves, he stood listening to the sound of the rain. It should have been calming, but it was souring his mood instead.

“Aww, just when I had turned that frown upside down, there you go again,” whined Sakuya as soon as he caught up. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” dismissed Mahiru, already walking off. Under his breath, he mumbled, “Did I bring the laundry in?” Because that was much more important.

Still, Sakuya wasn’t giving up that easily. “I have the best idea,” and if he sounded a little too happy, Mahiru thought nothing of it, “come here.” He had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk; though thankfully there weren’t that many people around to complain. “I’ve always wanted to try this,” Sakuya admitted as Mahiru stepped closer, their umbrellas bumping together.

“Try what?” His answer was in the gentle pressure against his lips, silencing him and stealing his breath away. It was like an electric shock, abrupt and sending tingles down his spine. He didn’t have time to do more than stare before Sakuya was pulling away, scratching at his cheek with that coy grin that wasn’t fooling anyone. _That better not have been a lie_ , he recalled thinking, right before he grabbed Sakuya by the tie and dragged him back down for a proper kiss.


End file.
